


Priceless Gems

by GrimRevolution



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRevolution/pseuds/GrimRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is a thief hunted down by the governments of the world along with her sometimes partner and possible husband, the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a gifset on Tumblr that may or may not be continued by other short oneshots like this one.

Museums are child’s play now. Guards didn’t matter, security didn’t matter—both of them were fallible, weak, easy to surpass. Especially when the Doctor was out to play. “Sometimes, sweetie, I think I should just leave you behind,” River murmured into her comm. unit as she sat up in the rafters, hooking the climbing ropes around the wood and tugging to make sure they were secured.

On the other end, her husband laughed. _“Hush, dear,”_ She could hear the wide grin on his voice. _“I could pull the fire alarm on you.”_ One time he actually had and she remembered the rush of adrenaline as she escaped back to the car, jewels in tow, and sped off into the night while sirens wailed and the helicopters roared above the roads.

“Don’t even think about it,” Hanging upside down, she watched security move into place, her eyes on the MI6 agents patrolling the halls and the goonies with the guns beneath her. There were only four in the immediate vicinity. It took her seconds to map out the patterns, the blind spots. “You don’t really need to help on this one, Doctor.”

 _“What else would I do on a Thursday afternoon?”_ It was true, for some reason he hated that time of the week more than any other—there was nothing on the telly and he rather enjoyed anything that had to do with adventure. In fact, it had taken quite a bit of persuasion to convince him not to steal something else in the museum while they were at it—this job was already for fun, there was no reason to arouse suspicion with two.

River never stopped to ask what had happened to him making dinner before she came back home. “There’s a camera on the west wall.” If she went any lower she’d be in its line of sight.

 _“Already on a loop.”_ It was too bad he sounded so bored—granted, the security was weak for something so precious.

She dropped a bit further, the nylon whistling softly through her harness.

 _“Now, that’s a view,”_ The Doctor said, his voice low and breathy.

River’s head shot up, glaring in the direction of the camera that now had a pretty spectacular view of her front. She couldn’t say anything—too close to the guards facing outwards from the prize. It was exhilarating, though, to hear him on the other end. As she dropped lower, she slowed her progress—both to keep the sound to a minimum and to give him quite the eyeful while she stretched out, black cat suit hugging against her curves, pushing up (or down, currently) her bosom so a streak of her cleavage was visible.

He typed something on the other end and she heard the camera move. _“Stop being sexy, you’re robbing a museum.”_

It wasn’t as if she could answer, stopping her descent right above the prize—a large tablet no longer than her forearm sat upon the stand and she removed it’s weighted counterpart, counting in her head before she switched them.

_“That thing leaves nothing to the imagination, dear. I’m kind of jealous you only wear it for security guards and priceless artifacts instead of me.”_

The ropes started to pull her up automatically and she swung around, hooking her legs around the nylon and winked at the camera. “Just think about all the fun you could have taking it off me.”

The Doctor groaned on the other end, a sound that went straight through her stomach even as she climbed back up on the rafters. _“Oh, I would,”_ he breathed. _“Sliding it over your breasts, revealing each inch of your gorgeous skin.”_

She slid the rope into her pack and with the tablet and walked along the wooden beam, back to the window she left partially open to go back outside, moving like a creature of shadow, a feline that had caught her prey.

 _“My hand would push in past that zipper that goes down to your stomach and find your hot, wet center. Cause it’s already wet isn’t it? My bad, bad girl.”_ The Doctor went back to typing even as he spoke, turning the cameras, motion detectors, and heat sensors back on. _“And your breasts—revealed just for me and I’d take one in my mouth and give it a little bite just off to the side before teasing you with my tongue.”_

Clapping a hand over her mouth to stop the moan, River checked outside the window, looking for anyone before climbing through. The gravel crunched softly under her feet until she got to the concrete pathway leading through the large metal maze of vents.

 _“You’d come like that, wouldn’t you? Riding my fingers with the leather still on, one nipple sucked into my mouth as my thumb circles your clit and presses down over and over and **over** again.”_ He sounded so sure of himself and she wished she could wipe that grin off his face instead of focusing on getting out quickly before their little fun was noticed. _“Your red lips swollen, gasping and begging before you scream my name and lose yourself—”_

River let herself gasp before scrambling down the fire escape on the side of the building. The metal didn’t groan under her soft, but hurried step as she rushed down to get to her car, removing her mask the steps before she had to drop down into the alleyway. “You better be ready to make due of that promise, sweetie,” she tossed her head a bit and pressed her foot down on the gas. The car whipped out onto the empty street, the museum lighting up her rearview mirror.

_“Of course.”_


End file.
